


Hope's confessions

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: As we all know, Hope is part of the Villa, and unfortunetaly, she also has space to speak.
Relationships: Hope/Jakub (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hope's confessions

Day 7 – the day after Kiss and Tell challenge

Hope enters the Beach Hut with a big smile on her lips. She takes a seat, grabbing the cards in front of the couch.

"Ok, first question." her cheeks feel warmer, almost immediately. “What do you think of Lucas and Henrik? Is any of them your type?”

Hope’s eyes run on the card one more time, before she can answer. She fights a smile growing on the corner of her lip.

"Oh… god…" she fans herself for a moment. "Ok. Erm… Lucas is an interesting guy. I do think he can find someone in here… perhaps someone just like him. With a refined taste for things."

She trails off, staring at the card, now smiling openly.

"He’s a different sort of lad… he’s sophisticated, intelligent." her voice cracks, but she clears her throat. "I sure hope the girl that ends up with him is what he expects her to be. Definitely someone with a decent background and taste. And appearance."

She winks at the camera, putting the card down with a theatrical gesture.

"Next question… “How are you feeling about the Marisol situation?”" She uses the card to fan herself, laughing. "Oof, it’s a tricky one… I understand Marisol going for the guy she likes… apparently, he likes her as well… we’re not very sure… but it wasn’t as bad as it looked, I think. Marisol could’ve talked to Lottie before, but I know why she didn’t. Lottie is a hot potato all the time! You never know what you’re gonna get with that one."

She puts the card on the table but keeps going.

"No one can say anything or walk a speck of dust out of the line… it’s quite annoying, actually. She’s always looking for reasons to pick a fight, and me personally, I don’t know how to deal with her. I pity the friends she has on the outside."

One last card lingers in her hand, she reads it with a more cautious tone to her voice.

“Who do you think are your closest friends? Who are the islanders you don’t get along, at all?”

She raises her brows, shifting on her seat. "Well… I think it’s obvious me and Bobby’s girl don’t get along… there’s also Lottie… I was hoping I could be friends with Marisol, but how can you trust her after that? Bloody snaky! I get it why… but it was bloody snaky! For now, I do think people are very close to me, like they’re drawn to me… I don’t know if I’m making myself clear." she chuckles. "But I don’t feel like that, towards anyone. I guess I can't trust people right now."

She throws a playful hand and finishes the sentence.

"Except for my Noah, of course!"

As she notices that was the last card, she waves goodbye, leaving the hut, humming.

~~

Day 12 – the day after the Ministry of Sound party, also the Girl’s choice and Operation Nope took place before the party.

There’s a certain anger on Hope’s face, it’s clear she’s bothered. Her usual grin is nowhere to be seen.

She takes a seat on the couch, awkwardly shifting every ten seconds, exhuming nervous energy.

As she grabs the first card, she glares, annoyed.

"How are you feeling about Operation Nope? Do you think you could trust Priya or Noah ever again?"

Her voice cracks as she tries to respond right away. She clears her throat, taking a deep breath, holding a palm to her chest.

"Priya was a snake! I was nothing but nice to her… like… all the time! She went behind my back, made a move on Noah! Noah, really!? The only decent couple we have in this Villa, and you go ahead, and try to disrupt that?! I’m sorry, what was she thinking?!"

Hope stays in position, trying to breathe more deeply, but is not capable of staying calm.

She hugs herself, as she feels a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"I’m sorry… it’s just… argh!"

She wipes her eyes, violently.

"I thought I could trust some people in here… no one told me about anything! Not the boys, not the girls!"

She sniffs loudly, trying to get a grip of herself. "It’s… I thought I was surrounded by friends! Apparently, I was wrong!"

She scratches her shoulder with the opposite hand, as she tries to breathe again.

"How funny… I didn’t think I’d be backstabbed like that… I’d expect that from Priya, but for the others to not say anything?! Bobby?"

She starts gesturing widely. "He was involved! He told me that was a test! A test!"

Her fingers wipe under her eyes, her voice grows in volume.

"A test of what? That Noah and I are indeed the only decent couple in this place? Well, congratulations! You just figured out what everyone else knows!"

She starts clapping, a grim expression on her face.

"Bobby… you should watch out! You have nothing holding you in here! Nothing!"

She claps one more time, before burying her face in her knees, trying to recover.

After a few moments, she comes back up, grabbing the last card of the stack, preparing herself to answer.

“How do you feel about Jakub and Chelsea?”

She stares the piece of paper for a longer moment, before clearing her throat again.

Her response is in a serious, dry tone.

"Chelsea was already bringing drama… although she confessed it wasn’t what she wanted, tensions are running high!" she points to the door with her thumb. "Specially because Lottie is not talking to anyone, except for me, and I can’t stand her… she did something wrong, and she won’t own up!"

Next, her voice grows louder.

"Lottie needs to get a grip, and face it, because honestly?! I don’t think the Villa can survive so many changes… the boys are completely lost, do you know what I mean?"

She shakes her head, becoming angrier.

"Don’t get me started on the fight between her and Priya! I won’t take sides. They’re the same girl, just in different packages… Lottie was just as bad as Priya, and both of them can go fuck themselves!"

Hope emphasizes the word “fuck”.

As she gets up, throwing the last card on the table, she crosses her arms, staring at the screen, waiting for the approval to leave.

As the screen goes green, she turns to leave, slamming the door behind her.

There's a low whistle under breath, coming from behind the camera.


End file.
